Bedivere
Lucius, The Shining Airgetlám |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank C+= |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 45% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 75% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |13}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |13}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |20}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP generation rate by 10% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Bedivere is given to the player after clearing Camelot Main Quest. *He has the highest ATK values out of all 3 Sabers. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Great Statue God. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Gaius Julius Caesar. Images Saint Graphs= Bedivere1.png|Stage 1 Bedivere2.png|Stage 2 Bedivere3.png|Stage 3 Bedivere4.png|Stage 4 BediAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Bedivereicon.png|Stage 1 BedivereStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 BedivereStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 BedivereFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 BedivereGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) BedivereStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) BedivereStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) BedivereFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S126 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S126 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S126 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Bedivere_sprite1.png|Stage 1 Bedivere_sprite2.png|Stage 2 BedivereSprite3.png|Stage 3 S126 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S126 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S126 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo126.png|NP Logo Bedivere_sword.png|Cross-Hilt Broadsword & Sheath |-| Expression Sheets= Bedivere 1.png|Stage 1 Bedivere 2.png|Stage 2 Bedivere 3.png|Stage 3 Bedivere Camelot Sheet.png|Camelot Story Bedivere_Summer_1.png|Swimwear (Summer Event 2018 Story) Swimsuit Bedivere.png|Swimwear with Sunglasses (Summer Event 2018 Story) |-| Craft Essences= KnightsofMarines.png|Knights of Marines Silver Box.png|Silver Box (Valentine CE) AS_You_Wish.png|As You Wish FGOTHESTAGECard.png|FGO THE STAGE CE603.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE665.png|Replica; Agateram CE876.png|Our Round Table CE930.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Boar King CE991.png|Dance with Rounds CE1069.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Bedivere |-| Others= Category:Free Servants Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Riding Category:Camelot